Faerie Folk (Hero-U)
Faerie Folk (also known as fey or faery) are the races from the lands of Fae in the world of Corianne (and Fae pocket universe). They are a class of related species and races across the Multiverse. The highblood Fae decide who are members of the group, and designate those of lesser classes as Elves, or monsters (the latter deemed non-members). Background Faeries are not particular nice race, and are like Elves on steroids.Lori Cole, Facebook They are often starting wars, and were behind the kidnapping of Erana taking her back to Corianne. Another power-hungry Fae Queen tried to steal Erana's staff. There once was war between the Faerie and the Dark Ones in the distant land of Mordavia. Erana's father the Elf Lord fought and died in the final battle that sealed off the cave of Avoozl (Hero-U). Faerie Folk can refer to a number of different races from several worlds including Gloriana (Hero-U), Corianne (Fairie Land) and other worlds and pocket universes. However the highborn Fae/Faerie Folk ruling classes decide who belongs different classes within the society. Some more monstrous races are denied positions at all. The two main classes appear to be Fae/Faerie Folk at the top, with Elves class following just below. The monstrous types that are largely ignored by the highborn types. In the overall categorization of Fae; Kobolds, Domovoi, and Leshy are all in the Elf category of Fairy folk. Leprechauns and other wee folk fit the category. Goblins and Ogres get thrown into the batch, but the Fae deny any relationship to them. Satyrs are also in the Elf classification. Gnomes probably were from the Elf side of the gene pool, but they are usually resistant to magic. This means they are actively disliked by the Fae. It's all arbitrary, because the Fae are the ones who make the distinctions. Faeries and Elves are long lived and do not have many pure blood children, but humans are amazingly fertile when the Fairies want them to be... Hence there are also Half-Fae/Half-Faerie Folk and Half-Elfs as well.Lori Cole, Facebook discussions. Leaders *Fae Queens (Leaders of Fae) *Elf Queens (leaders of the Elven races) *Elf Lords Types of Fae Fae/Fairie category Ruling Fae are Elves on steroids. Other races technically fall under Fae/Faerie Folk category but Fae rulers decide who is accept into the group or not. Not all Sidhe maybe considered Fae. Not all Fae are Sidhe. *Fae *Sidhe Elven and wee folk category Fae rulers may consider some lesser races under the elves race, rather than highblood/pureblood Fae. DnD style elves are mentioned in The Tower of Indomitable Circumstance, but most elves are more akin to tiny creatures. *Pixies (Hero-U) (aka Fairies) *Nixies *Lorelei *Elves *Satyrs *Fauns *Leprechauns *Leshy (Hero-U) *Kobolds *Domovoi (Hero-U) *Brownies *Pucks *Dryad (Hero-U) Half-Blood Note: these are looked down upon by purebloods at the top Fae/Sidhe. These are races that bred with other non fairy races such as humans. *Half-Fae/Half-Faerie Folk *Half-Elves *Half-Sidhe Anti-Fae Note: In classic QFG lore these are said to be distantly related to Kobolds. They are a little different in that they are immune or more resistant to Fae-magic but have a kind of magic of their own. Dwarves and Gnomes are more closely related. *Dwarves *Gnomes Monstrous Fey *Goblins (Pygmy Goblins) *Ogres (Ogre Magi) *Ogresses *Banshees *Bogies Behind the scenes In How To Be A Hero these were also known as 'faery'/faery folk and Fey/half-fey. Additionally are references to Sidhe/half-Sidhe. Sidhe being the most powerful and elusive of the 'faery folk', usually only seen in legends. They are capable of using all forms of elemental magic. Sidhe are Irish earthen mounds, which in Irish folklore and mythology are believed to be the home of the Aos Sí (the people of the mounds). To add to the confusion of terminology. Faerie Folk, or Faery Folk, Fey (separate spelling than 'Fae'), Faery, Faerie, and Faeries are all terms that covers all known species that fall together (including the egotistical highborn/pureblooded Faerie Races and lesser Elves). So for example Pixies (Hero-U) and Tatiana and Zara Shashina's highborn race are all faerie folk (or fey or faeries), but the highborn would be considered the top of the food order. Even Half-Fae like Erana are treated as lesser species and looked down upon by the pure bloods. At least in HQ/QFG, "Fairy" was a term that usually applied to the lesser flying faeries species (now known as Pixies). But the term 'fairy' could be used in parser of at least QFG1, but possibly QFG2 for when asking about fairy related characters/topics. Faery, and Faerie were also terms understood by the parsers. The games also mentioned Faerie Folk. References Category:Races (Hero-U) Category:Corianne Category:Faerie Folk (Hero-U) Category:Apocrypha Category:Alternate Canon